In today's society, most people can generally be reached by phone if the caller has a correct and updated phone number. A person may accumulate several phone numbers over their lifetime, and it is common for multiple different phone numbers to be associated with the person. For example, a person may have one phone number associated with a landline, another number associated with a cellular phone, another number associated with a work phone, and multiple other numbers associated with previous residences and/or previous cell phone numbers. In some cases, certain phone numbers may be a part of a publicly available record, for example, via phone books that list residential landline numbers. In other cases, private or semi-private records may be utilized to associate a particular person with a particular phone number. It is often difficult to determine which of the multiple phone numbers are accurate and up-to-date. A need exists to identify a phone number such that, when called, is likely to result in reaching a given subject.